Elena Fisher
Grammy Award Winner Elena Elena Fisher, known professionally as simply Elena is an America singer, producer, songwriter, and dancer. Elena was born on May 20, 1985 at El Camino Hospital in Los Gatos, California. She is the Eldest daughter of Bay Area Real Estate moguls John and Miranda Fisher. Elena was raised in San Jose, California where she participated in the Children’s Musical Theater San Jose form a very young age. She also attended Lincoln High School a performing arts school where she participated in musicals, and different types of dance. After her years of high school were over Elena attended The Academy of Arts University in San Francisco before dropping out to pursue her career in music. In 2010, Elena moved to Los Angeles, California in hopes to becoming the pop star she aspired to be. In September 2011, Elena signed to the American recording label Atlantic Record owned by Universal Music Group. Atlantic Record’s current big names include Big Sean, Ludacris, and Bruno Mars. However, two months into her contract Elena was later dropped from Atlantic Records. Since then no public statements have been released on why Elena was dropped from the label. Devastated, Elena moved back to San Francisco, California where she began experimenting with drugs. Stating that being dropped from the label had a huge effect on her mental health. Despite her situation, she did not give up on pursuing her music career. In 2012, Elena landed a job for ROC Nation, LLC which is an entertainment company founded by Shawn Carter professionally known as Jay Z. Elena worked for ROC Nation writing lyrics for big stars like Rihanna, and Beyoncé. Towards the end of 2012, Elena got the opportunity to work with the record label on her debut album self-titled ‘Elena’. Her self-titled album was released on September 25, 2014. The album went number one on the top charts in ten different countries including Australia, Canada, and the United States. Her three first singles, “My Heart”, “Love Money”, and “Dance Dance” became worldwide successes. That year Elena won a three Grammy Awards. The self-titled album ‘Elena’ won album of the year, “Dance Dance” won song of the year, and Elena herself wont best new artist. That same year Elena won big at the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards, where she won Video of the Year, Best Female Video, and Best New Artist. She also performed her latest single “Dance Dance” at the 2015 MTV Video Music Awards where she gained a lot of criticism regarding her physique. Her body became a topic of conversation all over the Internet. Internet trolls called her ‘fat’, but however, the free Internet publicity helped triple her music sales. Since then Elena has released two other studio albums “Dear Lover”, and “25”. As of February 2017, Elena had sold an estimate of 20 million albums world wide, making her one of the best-selling music artist ever lived. Not only is Elena one of the best-selling music artist ever lived, but she is also known for being an outspoken activist for Women’s and LGBT rights worldwide.